marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariko Yashida (Earth-295)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Kirika (daughter, deceased); Sunfire (cousin, deceased); Shingen Harada (father); Silver Samurai (half-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Japan; formerly London | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Member of the Human High Council | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | HistoryText = As a youth living in Neo-Tokyo, Mariko Yashida developed an idealistic attitude trying to right wrongs in her own way. Her father, influential crime boss Shingen Harada had her step-brother the Silver Samurai act as Mariko's body guard. This did not prevent her from keeping out of trouble. Believing that the virtual reality arcade games that flooded Neo-Tokyo were breaking apart the social fabric, she developed cards to hack and terminate these games, including those in arcades owned by her father. This landed her in trouble with a rival Yakuza gang who attempted to kidnap her. This plot failed in part thanks to the arrival of Logan, a Canadian mutant with close ties to her father. When a shamed Silver Samurai attempted to slay Logan for doing his job for him, Logan surprised Mariko by not slaying her brother, telling the young girl that sometimes killing isn't an option. Logan and Mariko would share a romance together, and Mariko would become pregnant with Logan's child. While Logan would join the X-Men as Weapon X, Mariko would birth their child a girl whom she would name Kirika. Through unrevealed circumstances, Kirika would be taken by the geneticist Sinister who would experiment and keep her in stasis for years. When Apocalypse would decimate Japan, Mariko would flee to London where she would become a leading member of the Human High Council. As a member of the council, Mariko would be reunited with Weapon X, who now operated independently of the X-Men with his lover Jean Grey. Logan and Grey would turn over data collected by Sinister about Apocalypse's Sea-Wall defense perimeter and turn it over to the council to see if a nuclear strike would be a viable mode of attack. When discussing the idea of a nuclear strike, Mariko would be one of the few members of the council against the idea. Despite her disagreement, the Council would vote for the strike following a botched assassination attempt by Apocalypse's minion Magma. Later, Mariko would pull Logan aside to express her belief that there was a better way to handle it. She would struggle trying to bring up their past relationship together. In her talk with Logan, she would confide in him that she did not trust her colleague Brian Braddock, little knowing that he was a double agent for Apocalypse. Their conversation would be cut short when the analogue guidance system of their primary airship would be attacked by the Reavers, and Mariko would watch in sunned awe as Logan would defeat the cyborgs, only to fail to stop their mission objectives. Mariko would eventually change her mind, after watching footage of the atrocities caused by Apocalypse and his minions that were brought back from the United States. She would pray that the mission works out, for the sake of humanity. When Logan would convince the mutant teleporter Gateway to help teleport the air fleet to America, Mariko would watch quietly as Logan made preparations. Ultimately, Apocalypse would activate his sea-wall perimeter, threatening to decimate all of Europe. According to Kirika, who in later years was revived and reunited with her father, Mariko had survived and returned to Japan. Her current activities remain unrevealed. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida